


9 2 5

by tyche (marzipan_bubbles)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Healing Sex, Multi, Phone Sex, Secret Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, exploring kinks, hallura has That Kind of libido oops, handjobs, idk if that's how you're supposed to use healing magic but go off y'shtola, it's what she deserves, lots of different dynamics so hopefully there's a dish for everyone to try, more ships and sins to come don't you worry, or about as close as we can get in ffxiv anyways, so i wrote some stuff and suddenly she's sleeping with everyone, this is another case of i wanted to ship my wol with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzipan_bubbles/pseuds/tyche
Summary: go to work; treat my body like a nine-to-fiveif you need to pray, then go to churchaltar's right between my skirt (9 2 5 by terror jr)the warrior of light has her cake - and nothing will stop her from eating it, too.uses prompts from this year's Wondrous Tails event!
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668787
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	1. size kink (exarch!g'raha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g'raha has always loved hallura's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i sinned? yeah. am i gonna ask for forgiveness? of course not :^) 
> 
> every chapter has something (and maybe someone) new, because why shouldn't we have fun with all the npcs in the game?

G’raha has always loved Hallura’s hands. From the time they met, he always held such fascination for them: the way she would flex them before a fight, the care with which she cleaned her weapons by the fire before sleeping. He remembers to this day how she had held his hand as they escaped the Void, grip tight against his skin. 

He could spend hours watching her hands - when she writes, when she brushes her hair, when she grips the handle of her axe. They are beautiful, strong, huge and comforting. Powerful hands which can mete out punishment to her enemies yet remain gentle for her friends and lovers.

Hands, he thinks blearily, which are doing _things_ to him now. 

“Ah!” he gasps, fisting his crystal hand in the sheets and burying his face in a pillow. “Lura, please, _please._ ”

“Please what?” Hallura chuckles from behind him, curling her finger _just_ right - his hips jump from the bed and he lets out a keen. The slick sounds of her finger sliding in and out of him, infuriatingly teasing, make his ears twitch with lust.

“More, please,” G’raha begs, trying and failing to keep himself from chasing her finger with his hips. She is so frustratingly good at this, tormenting him with pleasure - it’s so _unfair._ She manages to reach far deeper into him than his own fingers can, when he is alone and craving her touch. “Ah - it’s good, please - I want more.”

“There you go,” Hallura hums, leaning over to press a kiss at the base of his spine, where it meets his tail. The sensation makes his toes curl. “Tell me what you want.”

Her teasing makes him blush, but it doesn’t mortify him enough to stop asking. “I want your fingers,” he gasps, shuddering when she twists her hand and brushes his sweet spot - and then whimpering when she pulls away, the pleasure spike all too brief. “I want your fingers inside me, please Lura please- ah!”

At last she obliges him, and the stretch of a second, powerful finger makes G’raha see stars. He doesn’t even try to hold in his moan, panting and turning his face so he can glance over his shoulder to see what she’s doing to him - not just _feel_ it. He must be the picture of debauched, but the dark desire in her eyes convinces him that he really doesn’t care.

Hallura gives him a dirty smirk. “You’re quite vocal about my fingers,” she laughs, tilting her head. “I normally have to goad you into asking for what you want for a good while before you cave, but whenever I’ve got my fingers buried inside of you it’s like you melt.” Somehow, she never lets up the steady pace of her strokes, and the combined sensation of her touch and her filthy words make his eyes roll back a little.

“Mm,” G’raha pants, letting his hips begin to fall in rhythm with her strokes, so hypnotized by the pleasure that he lets himself babble. Her fingers are so long and thick, and she just makes him feel _so_ good. “I - I love your hands.”

Hallura lets out a curious hum. “My hands?”

Realizing he’s on the verge of letting his secrets slip, G’raha turns his head to hide his face in the pillow again, his face burning. His embarrassment is finally catching up to him “Yes, your hands - ah - they’re…”

“They’re..?”

G’raha doesn’t answer her - which is ridiculous, considering that she’s got him spread open like this - but he still feels so embarrassed. How can he tell her that he’s been lusting after her hands since the time they first met? It’s foolish of him - 

“Ah - hah! Lura!” 

And of course she plays dirty to get him to talk. Hallura scissors her fingers, stretching him more, and runs a teasing thumb over the skin beneath his entrance. It makes him throw his head back, his tail thrash. 

“Yes, Raha?” she asks innocently, obviously enjoying his torment. “You weren’t telling me what you like about my hands, so I had to guess.”

“I - I -”

“Tell me what you want, Raha,” she says, her movements becoming torturously slow. When he doesn’t reply, she sighs, “I’ll just have to guess again, if you won’t say.”

Oh no, he thinks - the anticipation of her hands exploring his body makes him _hot_. His neglected cock twitches and he _knows_ she sees it. The low chuckle she lets out proves him right, sending waves of arousal down to his bones, makes the aether surge through the crystal on his body. 

“You like the sound of that?” Hallura laughs. “I see. Well then, let’s begin.” The hand inside of him stops moving, and he lets out a huff of frustration that becomes a gasp when she runs a finger from his tail to his entrance. “Do you think of my hands often?” she croons, making his toes curl.

“Yes - yes.”

“What do you think of me _doing_ with my hands?” she asks, ghosting over his puckered hole with her free fingertips. He can’t stop himself from shuddering. 

“Lots of things,” he pants, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Writing - ah - cooking dinner…”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” she scolds him, withdrawing her touch. He lets out an undignified whine, his tail flicking. “What do you think about me doing with my hands to _you?”_

Gods, how she has him wrapped around her glorious, huge fingers. “I think of you filling me up,” he breathes out in a rush, giving up on evading her questions. “I think of you teasing me with one finger at a time until I’m so full that I can’t think of anything else.”

He glances back at her, eyes heavy, and is pleased to catch the look of surprise on Hallura’s face. She clearly had not expected such candor from him - and the pure lust that overcomes her expression promises him a wonderful reward for his honesty.

“Is that really all?” she murmurs, returning her free hand to circle the sensitive skin beneath his entrance and granting him a third finger, stretching him deliciously wider. He chokes a little on his gasp of pleasure. 

“No - no,” he struggles to say. “I think of - of your hands on me, dragging out my pleasure by stroking my - my -”

“Stroking your cock?” she finishes for him, punctuating her sentence by dancing her fingers over his balls. His knees almost buckle.

“Ngh - Lura!”

“Tell me more,” Hallura insists, and the way her fingers have begun to creep up G’raha knows he’s finished. He can feel his cock weeping, knows his arousal is dripping onto the sheets for Hallura to see.

“I - I imagine your thumb at the tip and your fingers touching the rest of me,” he stammers, the image of her hands covering his cock making his vision blank. His mouth feels heavy as he adds, “And all the while you have your fingers inside me, and you stroke me until I won’t be able to walk.”

Hallura is silent for a moment - and then it’s all over.

If he thought his lover divine before, it’s nothing compared to now - in one fell swoop, she acquiesces to every one of his demands, wrapping her free hand around his cock and pressing her thumb into his head, her long fingers able to caress the rest of him. The hand that was motionless inside him stirs to a brutal pace, pushing deep inside of him to places he thinks even _she_ hasn’t reached before.

The onslaught of stimulation makes G’raha cry out and his back arch; he rears his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s so much, it’s too much, it’s so good and he can’t handle it, he won’t be able to make it, her hands are so big and they touch everything and - 

“Lura!” he cries out, and he’s spurting onto the bed sheets harder than he ever has before, his thighs quaking through an orgasm so powerful he can’t think of anything but Hallura’s name. She’s still stroking him, still touching him, coaxing him through his high until he finally comes down, relenting only when his hips begin to recoil from the overstimulation. He collapses to the bed, and she withdraws her fingers with a slick _pop_.

“You…” Now Hallura is panting - G’raha can’t see her, but his ears twitch weakly, picking up the arousal that’s clear in her voice. “You really liked that, didn’t you?”

“Mmm.” He can barely muster any words to respond, his head empty except for the thought of her large hands resting against the backs of his thighs. Sensing that he’s too spent to talk, Hallura rises from the bed to collect a cloth to clean him up.

“I had no idea you liked hands so much,” she chuckles, and he can hear the rustle of the towel before it brushes against him. He winces slightly, but remains still for Hallura to clean him. 

“Not hands,” he corrects, turning his face to the side. “ _Your_ hands.”

“ _My_ hands,” she repeats, amusement coloring her words. “What’s so special about _my_ hands?”

G’raha lets his lips turn down in a pout, a belated wave of mortification washing over him again. What’s so special, she asks? He blushes again. “Your hands...they’re huge.”

She pauses her ministrations, and G’raha buries his face in the pillow once more. “You like my hands because they’re big?”

“They’re also _yours,”_ he mumbles, “but...yes, I like how big your hands are. I always have.”

There’s a silence for a moment, and G’raha wishes he would disappear - she must think him foolish. But Hallura just lets out a little laugh and leans over to press another kiss to his spine, right over where his flesh meets crystal.

“Always, hm,” she says, letting her lips move gently against his body. He hums, satisfied with the sensation. “Sometime later you’ll have to tell me what you mean by that.”

If telling her means that she’ll treat him like she did tonight, G’raha thinks happily, he most certainly will.


	2. medical (healing????) play (y'shtola)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps hallura should let y'shtola heal her more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vine voice: is this allowed?
> 
> the prompt said medical play and i said "i guess i can work with that"

Hallura isn’t sure when she ended up like this, lying naked on her belly with Y’shtola’s hand between her legs, but as Y’shtola’s healing magic courses through her body and fills her with a glowing sense of euphoria, she really doesn’t think it matters.

In hindsight, maybe it wasn’t such a terrible idea to get punched around by Titan. 

“I didn’t think you were the type to play like this,” Hallura gasps, delighted by the perfect curl of Y’shtola’s fingers. “When you turned me down before - I thought - I thought you weren’t interested.” 

“It’s not that I wasn’t interested,” sniffs Y’shtola, as though she isn’t sending Hallura for the trip of her life with her touch. “Neither you nor I had the time.” 

“I’d - _mm_ \- beg to differ,” Hallura laughs. “We were in Limsa together for how long?”

“Does it matter?” Y’shtola sends a wave of healing magic through her fingertips, right into Hallura’s core, and Hallura lets out a deep moan. “I should hope the wait was worth it.”

More than worth it, Hallura thinks, unsure of how else to describe the pleasure of Y’shtola’s touch and the elation of her healing magic. She feels like she’s vibrating, trembling with the all-consuming sensation. Her aether is pulsing, beating along with Y’shtola’s in a strange intimacy.

“Where did you learn to do th - _that._ ” Hallura arches her back as Y’shtola presses her free palm to her spine, releasing a flood of healing magic that has Hallura shivering down to her toes. All the pain from her fight is gone, all the scrapes and bruised muscles surely mended by now; yet Y’shtola continues to tease her with gentle bursts of magic. “You’re too good at this to have never - _oh_ \- done this before.”

“I think I shall keep that my little secret,” Y’shtola says, and Hallura can hear the smirk in her voice. 

“I feel disadvantaged,” Hallura complains, glancing back at Y’shtola. “Here you are treating me so well...and I don’t even get to repay the favor.”

“From my point of view, this is repaying _you_ for all the wonderful things you do,” Y’shtola laughs, withdrawing her hand and fingers and leaving a cool emptiness behind. Hallura takes the opportunity to roll over and sit up. 

“But I still want to show you a good time,” Hallura says, pouting. She crosses her arms over her bare chest, and Y’shtola smiles, ears flicking in amusement. “You know I’ve wanted to for a long while - won’t you let me please you too?” 

The white-haired mage tilts her head, pondering for a moment. “I suppose I could indulge you,” she says, grinning. There is a faint, faint flush on her cheeks, framing her lovely teal eyes.

Hallura straightens, thrilled at the chance to finally touch and taste Y’shtola. She’s craved the opportunity to since they first met in Limsa two years ago, but the Miqo’te’s busy lifestyle and apparent disinterest in sex had all but ended Hallura’s hopes. 

Now, though, she plans on taking hold of the chance with both hands. “Shall I undress you?” she offers, trying not to sound too eager - and utterly failing, if Y’shtola’s snicker is anything to go by.

“If that’s what you desire,” Y’shtola laughs. She delicately wipes her hand down on the towel they were _supposed_ to be using to clean Hallura’s wounds (the memory of the battle is so far from Hallura’s mind now, it’s almost comical) and steps out of her shoes. “Show me what you’re made of, then.”

She doesn’t need to ask twice - Hallura is on her feet in an instant, rising to catch Y’shtola’s lips in a swift kiss. “You won’t be disappointed,” she murmurs against her lips, and then sets to unlacing her tunic to push it off her shoulders, taking extra time to drag her palms down Y’shtola’s sides before lifting her undershirt off. Bereft of her shirt, Y’shtola sighs and rolls her shoulders, pale cream skin shifting in the firelight of the room. She tugs Hallura down for another kiss, and takes her other hand to guide Hallura to the waistband of her trousers.

Y’shtola’s confidence is addicting; Hallura feels the heat in her belly flare hotter as she hooks her fingers into the blue fabric and pushes it down, kneeling to tug the pants completely off Y’shtola’s legs. She presses a kiss to Y’shtola’s thigh and belly as she rises again, taking in her lean frame and perfect, smooth skin. 

“You’re spectacular,” she breathes, stepping back to sit on the bed and pulling Y’shtola to stand in front of her. 

“Quite the compliment,” her partner replies, tail swishing behind her. She steps onto the bed so that she rests on Hallura’s lap, and the heat of skin against skin makes Hallura burn. Y’shtola wraps her arms around Hallura’s neck, looking down on her from her perch. “You should know I think the same of you.”

“Really,” Hallura hums, running her hand up Y’shtola’s chest to cup her breast and massage it gently. “I’m much more scraped up than you, but I appreciate it.”

“Mmm.” Y’shtola sighs. “Speaking of scrapes. Your wounds are healed?”

“You could always check and find out for yourself,” Hallura suggests with a cheeky grin, running her thumb over Y’shtola’s nipple, pleased when Y’shtola’s breath hitches. 

“Did you invite me to bed because you wanted sex or my magic?” Y’shtola teases, pushing Hallura’s shoulder. Hallura shifts back so she can lie down comfortably against the pillows, pulling Y’shtola over her. 

“Maybe a little of both,” Hallura laughs, sliding her hands down to cup Y’shtola’s rear. “If you’d indulge me just a little more.” 

Y’shtola rests a hand against Hallura’s collarbone, propping herself up with the other. “Perhaps I can be convinced to take a second look.” Aether dances ever so slightly at her fingertips, and the prospect of more of that _addicting_ magic makes Hallura’s head swim.

“What can I do to convince you?” Hallura asks, one hand slipping low and teasing the skin inside Y’shtola’s thighs - she feels herself grow wetter as Y’shtola spreads her legs a little wider to allow her hand acces.

“Put your hands to work,” Y’shtola practically purrs in her ear, and who is Hallura to deny such a delicious request? She captures her lips in a heated kiss, reaching up to the apex of Y’shtola’s thighs and collecting some of the wetness there. Hallura closes her eyes, satisfied to find her partner is just as aroused as she, and she swirls her fingers in the slickness a few times before slipping one in.

“Ah,” Y’shtola gasps, breaking from the kiss and sitting back on her heels. “Don’t tease - I’m not fragile.”

“As you wish,” Hallura complies, pressing her thumb to Y’shtola and slipping in another finger. Y’shtola rolls her head back and lets out a sigh. As Hallura finds a rhythm to pump her fingers to, Y’shtola rocks her hips, and they take a moment to find the perfect pace together. 

She’s so distracted by Y’shtola’s hips that she almost misses it when Y’shtola’s hand, warm with healing magic, brushes against her own entrance. Hallura lets out a yelp of surprise, and Y’shtola laughs. “Sensitive here?” teases the Miqo’te, gazing down at Hallura with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Mm,” is all Hallura can say, unable to think past pleasuring Y’shtola and the anticipation of more of that wonderful magic - 

“How about here?” There’s a sudden burst of energy against Hallura’s core, and she gasps, hips jumping off the bed. 

“Yes, please,” she says, trying to keep her mind clear enough to keep moving her fingers for Y’shtola’s pleasure. She slides her thumb again, and is rewarded with a squeak from Y’shtola and then a _wave_ of aether that spreads from her center to the rest of her body. “Y‘shtola!”

“Good?”

“Yes, gods, yes.” Hallura’s eyes flutter, but she manages to use her free hand to cup Y’shtola’s breast again and tease her nipple. “Don’t stop.”

“Surely there are other places I should check,” Y’shtola muses, and then the hand is gone, tracing patterns instead against Hallura’s thigh. 

Hallura lets out a huff of complaint. “You’re teasing me,” she complains, but she closes her eyes and continues to play with her own hands, letting Y’shtola find other places on her body to touch with magic.

It’s hard to describe how it makes her feel - the wet sounds of their pleasure, pants and gasps, the whisper of magic in the air as Y’shtola casts spell after spell to tease Hallura’s body. Blooms of delightful warmth, against her legs, her torso, her breasts, as Y’shtola toys with healing magic and ramps Hallura’s arousal ever higher. Through the aether, Hallura can feel Y’shtola’s own fire, and the experience makes her head light.

Her hands slick, Hallura does her best to work Y’shtola towards her peak without caving to the exquisite feelings Y’shtola’s healing magic brings. She rolls Y’shtola’s clit beneath her thumb, pinches at her nipples and drags her nails down her sides, and is immensely pleased when Y’shtola pants out, “I’m close - I’m close.”

“Of course,” Hallura breathes back, twisting her fingers and picking up the pace of her motions. Y’shtola’s head lolls back, and she relinquishes her touch on Hallura’s body to chase her own high, riding Hallura’s fingers and fisting her hands in the sheets behind her. Hallura immediately craves her touch, but it’s worth it to watch Y’shtola lose herself to the moment.

One, two, three heartbeats, and then Y’shtola is tightening around her hand, the telltale signs of her peak in the parting of her lips, the tensing of her thighs around Hallura’s waist, and the breathless cry she lets out. Her loss of control is a stark contrast to her normal aloofness, and Hallura is deeply satisfied to finally witness this side of Y’shtola.

She comes down from her high with a contented sigh and a slouch of her shoulders, white hair slipping out of place from their fasteners. Hallura can’t help the grin that settles on her face. “Was it good?” she asks, slowly withdrawing her fingers and resting them against Y’shtola’s trembling thighs. 

“It was wonderful,” Y’shtola replies, lips tugging into a lazy smile; Hallura silently pats herself on the back for a job well done. “Thank you; I can’t recall the last time I enjoyed myself like that.”

“The pleasure was mine,” Hallura says, rubbing Y’shtola’s leg. “It’s a shame I can’t use magic like you, though…”

“Was that a hint?” Y’shtola chuckles, shifting back to kneel between Hallura’s legs. “Surely you didn’t think I would leave you wanting.”

“It really wasn’t meant to be,” Hallura says with a snort. “I genuinely mean that I wish I could wield magics like you, so I could -”

She’s cut off by the sensation of Y’shtola’s fingers on her and then _in_ her again, one hand pressed to her clit and the other stroking her insides, _both_ alight with healing magic. The sudden burst of pleasure takes Hallura completely by surprise, and her lips fall into a perfect “o” as she’s slammed by the full weight of her orgasm.

Maybe she cries out - she might hear the rip of the fabric of the pillow behind her head - but all she knows for sure is that Y’shtola has given her such a flood of magic and she’s _so_ sensitive and ready that the world blanks out for a moment because it’s everything at once, familiar and foreign and _amazing_ \- 

...and when she comes to, she hears Y’shtola’s delighted laughter and can only think that it’s about damn time that they both gave each other what they deserve - even if it _did_ take a tough beating down to get them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr! https://alamhigyoooo.tumblr.com/


	3. there's only one bed (g'raha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g'raha can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Classic trope :^)

“It’ll be fine,” G’raha had said. “I’m not a fussy sleeper,” he’d said.

Hallura had tilted her head, expression unreadable, but she eventually shrugged and climbed into his cot, shuffling over to make room for him. And like the fool he was, G’raha had climbed in right after her, blissfully unaware of his own stupidity.

What was he  _ thinking? _ No, that was it - he  _ hadn’t _ been thinking. He never thinks when it comes to her, and look what it’s landed him now: a hard-on and a one-way ticket to the worst humiliation of his entire life.

He shifts in the cot as subtly as he can, which is hardly subtle at all. The heat between his legs flares higher with the friction of his pants against his skin, and he sucks in a breath. Everything is hot; his heart beats so loudly that he wonders if Hallura can hear it - he wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

The thought makes him shudder - what if she did? What if she  _ does?  _ What if she’s awake right now and  _ knows _ that he’s pining for her, knows that just the weight of her body against his makes him ache in all the right places?

G’raha feels himself harden a little more at the thought, and his face flushes with shame. It’s improper to be having these thoughts right now - no, it’s improper to have them at all! Hallura is the Warrior of Light, and deserving of much better company than a foolish Miq’ote harboring something deeper than a crush.

He resolves to get out of the cot and clear his head with the night air, and he’s halfway to shoving off the blankets when Hallura rolls over to face his back and breathes ever so gently onto his neck.

His body’s reaction is immediate - it’s like he’s been struck with lightning. The uncomfortable pressure in his pants becomes almost unbearable in a second, his cock stiffening so quickly his mind whites out for a moment. G’raha is unable to hold in his gasp, shoving his hand to his mouth and biting down.

_ This is ridiculous, _ he tells himself.  _ She’s asleep, she’s just breathing - get ahold of yourself! _

But his body doesn’t want to listen, and as Hallura’s breaths puff gently against his spine he finds that he doesn’t even care anymore. He lets his eyes flutter shut, matches his breathing to hers and allows himself to enjoy the tingles of arousal dancing beneath his skin. He’s never been so close to her before - perhaps it’s alright to live in the moment, since he may never get this chance again.

It's alright, until Hallura loops an arm over his waist, pressing a warm, large hand to his stomach, and G'raha  _ squeaks.  _

"Ah!" She's so close; she's  _ so close  _ to him, and he prays that she's asleep, that she's just holding him in a dream, and -

"You're amusing, G'raha Tia," Hallura murmurs behind him, and he's gone. Her voice is deep, husky from sleep, and he shudders from the tips of his ears to his toes. The hand that had come to rest on his belly slowly drags upwards on his chest, light but commanding.

"Hallura," he whispers, unable to turn to look at her. He doesn't know what to do or say, frozen by arousal and embarrassment.

She chuckles and leans in closer to him, so close that he can feel the ghost of her smile against the nape of his neck. "Did you think I was sleeping?"

"Yes," he breathes, trying to still his beating heart. "I - I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Are you sorry?" she muses. He can hear the sound of shuffling, and the cot dips behind him. He squeezes his eyes shut, afraid that if he opens them he'll give everything away - as if he has anything left to hide at this point anyway. "Or were you  _ hoping  _ I would wake up? The sounds you were making weren't subtle, you know."

G'raha thinks his face must match the color of his hair by now, shame flooding his cheeks. "I don't - I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't you?" Her voice is so languid - she's toying with him, and he can feel her gaze scathing his skin. He fidgets nervously under her stare, but refuses to turn and face her. If he pretends that nothing is wrong, if he pretends that her voice doesn't have him leaking in his pants, then maybe he can save the last scrap of dignity he has left.

Hallura waits some time for him to answer, but when none comes, she sighs. "A shame, then," she says.

_ A shame?  _ he thinks, ears perking in confusion.  _ What does she mean by - _

Suddenly she's leaned over him, lips hovering ilms away from his ear."I really didn't mind," she whispers, and every sound pierces G'raha right to his core.

In a single heartbeat, he decides that dignity doesn't matter - because she  _ knows _ , and she wants him, and maybe he's not so foolish for craving her after all.

"Hallura," he says, voice shaky. He finally dares to open his eyes, turning to face her, and finds her own silvery gaze resting patiently on him. 

When he speaks her lips curve into a lazy smile. "Yes, G'raha?"

Twelve, how he loves the way she calls his name. Enchanted, he reaches up to her face, cradling her cheek in his palm, and she leans into his touch. "I want you," he says, voice scarcely audible - he thinks his voice cracks a little.

Hallura's eyes narrow, and her expression morphs from amusement to lust. "My silver-tongued scholar," she croons, leaning down, down, until she's almost kissing him. "You always know just what to say."

And then she's kissing him, warm and wet and leaving him no room to think. He lets his eyes slide shut, relishes in the tickle of her hair against his cheeks. The burn of his arousal, halted by his fear during their exchange, roars back to life, traveling from his lips to his gut to his groin, and he has to break from the kiss to gasp.

"Hallura," he pants, "I need you now." He  _ needs  _ her, her hands, her mouth, anything - he doesn't want to come without her touch; he can't ride this high without her to take him through it.

"Of course," Hallura breathes back, and G'raha is thrilled to see the excitement in her eyes. "Where - where do you want me?"

Wordlessly, G'raha takes her hand resting on his chest and tugs it down, down, until she rests on the hem of his shirt. "Please," he gasps, when her fingers dance beneath the fabric to touch his skin. 

She nods, pulling up his shirt. "Your belt," she tells him, and he fumbles at the metal, unbuckling the leather belt faster than he thinks he ever has in his life. Then her fingers are on the laces of his pants and he can't think again, is prey to the way her hands push his pants and underwear down -

"Oh!" And then Hallura has him in her fist, and there's nothing left in the world but her, her touch, her scent. Every part of his body feels like it's on fire, burning brightly for this woman. G'raha glances down, watches as she strokes him, and the sight makes his eyes roll back a little.

"You're hot," she gasps, her own voice shaking with arousal. She swipes her thumb over the tip of his cock, wetting her fingers with his fluid, and he lets out a moan. 

"For you," he keens, turning his eyes to her. "It's all for you."

"You say such things," Hallura groans, dipping down so their foreheads touch. "So unfair."

Her complaints are punctuated by a single pump of her fist, making G'raha's hips jump. "Unfair?" he exclaims, unable to keep his voice down. "You have - you have your hand down my pants and you want to talk about unfair?"

"Did you want to level the field?" she taunts back, squeezing him just a little. He grits his teeth, biting back a hiss of pleasure. He pushes himself up on his elbows, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. 

"Your shorts," he demands when they break apart. "Take them off."

Hallura laughs. "As you say." She lets go of him, and the loss of her touch makes G'raha sigh. She climbs off the cot, throwing him a dirty smirk; he watches with wide eyes as she hooks her thumbs into her shorts and underwear and tugs them down her powerful legs, until they slide off and pool at her feet. She is bare to him, and he feels himself twitch.

"What now, G'raha?" she teases, shifting her hips teasingly. He inhales sharply, and realizes he can taste her on the very air he breathes. It's maddening - he's overcome with the desire to touch her and taste her and bury himself inside her all at once.

On instinct, he leaps up from the cot and takes her by the arms; she's obviously not expecting it, as she lets out a yelp of surprise and stumbles back, feet tangling in the rug beneath them. G'raha is too out of his mind to notice much else, his lips latching onto the bare skin of her neck and chest -  _ thank the Twelve she's dressed so lightly,  _ he thinks, nipping at her skin.

"G'raha!" On her lips, his name sounds like a prayer. It makes his knees weak.

"The floor," he gasps, feeling like he's going to explode. "On the floor."

Together they fall to their knees, and then Hallura is lying down onto her back, settling against the soft fur rug. "How do you want me?" she asks, pulling G'raha over her so that he cages her with his arms.

He shudders. To think, someone of such power and fame is asking  _ him  _ how he wants things - the concept is so absurd, so far-fetched until just a few minutes ago, and now he doesn't even know what to say. "I don't know," he replies honestly, trying to keep his voice steady. "How do  _ you  _ want  _ me?" _

She blinks up at him, and he doesn't miss the surprise in her eyes. But it's gone in a heartbeat, and then she's smiling wickedly at him. "I want you inside me," she practically growls, fisting her hands in his shirt and pulling him close. "As deep as you can go. And when you come I want to hear your cries, and know that it was  _ me  _ who did it."

How he manages to hold together as she croons such filthy things in his ear is beyond him, but he's at least capable of knowing that he'll fulfill every one of her wishes gladly. "You're sure," he breathes. sitting back on his heels and taking himself in his own hands.

"I'm sure," she says back, and as he prepares himself she spreads her legs so slowly and intentionally he thinks he might faint. 

The next moment is a blur; all he can recall is lining himself up and pushing his hips forward, Hallura's lovely gasp, and such mind-blowing pleasure that the world falls completely away. He falls to his hands, hovering over her once more, and the rest is pure need, his body driven by lust and instinct and maybe something he doesn't want to name.

Being inside her is like magic for him, a feeling so addicting and numbing and consuming. Hallura is strong and wet and she has her hands in his hair, is clutching at his back, and chanting his name in his ears, and he can only think that this intimacy is beautiful, that she is beautiful and he's so lucky to have this. There is nothing but the two of them, just the two of them together, no words, no explanations. 

"Come for me," she begs him, touching her forehead to his, a gesture that is becoming achingly familiar. She reaches down between them, and G'raha doesn't need to look to know she's playing with herself - the thought makes him move faster, harder, pushing desperately into her.

"For you," he gasps, loving the way she clenches around him. He feels tight, wet heat and knows his time is short. Her fingers quicken between them. "Anything for you."

It's never been like this before, and he bites his tongue on the three words that make it different.

"G'raha!" She calls for him once, and then she's falling, shaking around him, her legs tight against his waist. "Mm - ah!" His world collapses down to her, clenching and clenching, pleasure sinking its claws into his mind.

That's all it takes - she drags him with her, and he's coming, pulsing with need. "Hallura, Lura, Lura," he almost sobs, dropping his head to her chest and driving forward for a final thrust, letting himself go and spilling into her. She milks him through it, grinding into him and curling a hand around the curve of his neck.

“G’raha,” she whispers, and it breaks his heart, because she says it like she loves him - 

...and the cold light of dawn in Mor Dhona wakes him from the dream, a cold stickiness down his front and the ghost of her warmth at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr! https://alamhigyoooo.tumblr.com/


	4. secret sex (aymeric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's an addiction they have to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn that's spicy!!!
> 
> hallura/aymeric towards the beginning of their personal :^) relationship

_“What on_ earth _motivated you to pick the_ Lord Commander of Ishgard _as your temporary high?”_

Hallura can practically hear Thancred’s chiding in her ear every time she sneaks to Ser Aymeric’s quarters in the middle of the night. 

It’s a simple answer - he’s attractive, willing, and _very_ good with his tongue, and alcohol is no longer an option to soothe her heartbreak - but the consequences are much more complicated.

Still, they’re not complicated enough to persuade her to stop - and Ser Aymeric does not protest her visits either, so she keeps coming back to his room for a fix that works. Tonight, she raps anxiously on the door, more desperate for a distraction than usual, and is relieved when Aymeric opens it right away.

“Warrior of Light,” he greets her, in that frustratingly deep voice. The smile on his lips is carefully neutral, but the speed with which he answered her knocks belies his anticipation. 

“Lord Commander,” she replies in kind, lifting her chin to hold his gaze. There is no one in the hallway to catch them, yet she can’t help offering a formal, “May I speak with you?”

“Of course. Come in.” He steps aside to allow her into his rooms, and locks the door quietly behind her once she’s past the threshold. As she shrugs off her coat and begins to unlace her gauntlets, Aymeric says coyly, “What did you wish to speak about?” 

“You know I didn’t come here to talk,” Hallura chuckles, tossing her gear onto the nearby chair one piece at a time. She unlaces her boots next. “And _I_ know you’ve got other things in mind as well.”

“Guilty,” Aymeric agrees, moving close to help her remove her belt. She notes with satisfaction that he is dressed down to a simple shirt and trousers - there will be no clamoring past his ridiculous armor this night. As he helps her undress, his hand catches in her hair - still damp from a shower earlier. “You bathed before coming here?”

“I had a messy day,” she tells him, turning so she can face him. “Thought it would better if I wasn’t covered in grime when I came to see you.”

“What were you doing today?” Aymeric murmurs, pulling her close and ghosting his lips over her forehead. Hallura feels electricity spark down her spine at his touch. 

“Training,” she replies simply, hurrying to unbutton his shirt. It’s best if he doesn’t know that she was training by beating up his knights. “Shall I undress you myself, or will you help me?”

“Impatient,” Aymeric teases, but he pulls back and shrugs off his top. Before Hallura can divest him of more clothing, he takes her by the hand to lead the way to bed. “Come, then.”

Their feet sound quietly against the wooden floors, a whisper which reflects the secrecy of their rendezvous. It’s thrilling, refreshing - Aymeric is her first quarry for almost a year, and Hallura is thriving on the urgency of their relationship, hidden in the shadows of the night. 

At the foot of the bed, she pauses. “Undress me,” she tells him, pulling him in and kissing him fiercely. Aymeric melts into the kiss, hands immediately moving to her waist. He sinks his thumbs beneath her pants, pressing them into the muscle of her hips; Hallura shifts, pleased by the closeness of his hands to her arousal.

Shirt, trousers, underwear - one by one her clothes fall to the floor, and then it’s skin against skin. Hallura presses heated kisses to Aymeric’s lips, turning them so his legs press against the bed.

“Hallura,” he breathes, gaze dark with lust; he lifts a hand to cup her face, nudging their noses together. His other hand sinks low to settle at the base of her spine. 

“Shhh,” she whispers back, kissing the corner of his mouth, down, down to his neck, his chest. She bites at his flushed skin, relishing in his gasps, and runs her tongue over the muscles of his abdomen. He is breathing heavy, and he leans his head back as she kneels and unlaces his pants.

“You’re worked up,” Aymeric laughs, voice hitching as she traces the outline of his cock through the fabric. 

“Are you alright with that?” Hallura asks, glancing up at him. “I can stop, if you want me to.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t want you to stop,” he tells her quietly, threading a hand through her long hair. “I just want to be sure that _you_ want this.”

“Aymeric,” Hallura says, and is pleased by the way his eyes flutter when she says his name. “Nothing would make me happier right now than to have you.”

And it’s the truth. There is nothing else that will make her happier right now - no one but him who can drown out the crying of her heart, who can make her think only of pleasant things. She can’t trust anything else to help her heal, so why shouldn’t she enjoy the one thing that does?

“If you’re happy.” He rests his hand at the back of her neck, fingers dancing against her scalp.

“I am.” She flashes him a grin, pushing his hips so he sits at the edge of the mattress. “Now let me take care of you properly.”

And with that warning, she pushes aside the fabric of his pants to take his cock fully in her hand. Aymeric lets out a hiss and leans his head back, fingers tightening ever so slightly in her hair. He is hard and leaking, and _so_ beautiful from every angle, even kneeling in front of him - it’s almost unfair. 

“Quiet, now,” she murmurs, glancing up again through her lashes at Aymeric. He meets her gaze and nods just once, and Hallura leans forward to take him into her mouth, swallowing down as far as she can go.

" _Oh,_ " Aymeric gasps softly, every muscle in his body going tense. Hallura places one hand on his thigh, squeezing gently; she loves how he tastes, but more than anything she's addicted to making Aymeric squirm. She gives him a heartbeat to adjust before pulling back and swirling her tongue just the way she knows he likes it.

" _Hallura,_ " he hisses again, hips jumping a little. Hallura squeezes his thigh again, a warning to stay still and quiet, slowly beginning to bob her head up and down, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and stroking in tandem with her lips. The room fills with the sound of her reward - his short gasps, barely-contained moans, and the rustle of the sheets as he fights back his rising arousal.

It really is addicting, she thinks, as she watches his abdomen tighten, sees the pink flush through his skin. The Lord Commander of Ishgard, all but bare to her, biting his lips back on _her_ name. If only the world knew...but it can't, it won't ever know, so Hallura does her best to make it memorable for the only person who ever will.

As she pulls back to lave her tongue over the head of his cock, she looks up at him and finds he is staring right back, blue eyes narrowed with pleasure, bright in the firelight of the room. She loves that he's watching her, feels herself grow wetter at the thought, and takes him to her mouth once again, happy to put on a show for him. Aymeric lets out a muffled shout, pressing a hand to his mouth; if Hallura could smile, she would.

After a few more minutes, his breathing becomes more labored, and Hallura knows tormenting him further like this will be his end. She pulls off of him with a loud, wet pop, wiping the spit from her lips with the back of her hand. "You were noisy, Lord Commander," she pants, tracing the underside of his cock with a finger. Aymeric shivers. "More than usual."

That's the other thing she enjoys about him - her banter will never go unmatched while he is her partner. "Only because you seemed insistent on making me give our secret away," he laughs darkly, eyes heavy lidded. "What is it that has you so frustrated tonight?"

Rather than answer, Hallura rises to her feet, leaning in to kiss him. She bites at his lower lip, and relishes the way he kisses back with such fervor. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," she answers when she pulls away, stroking his hair for good measure.

He closes his eyes and leans into the touch for a few heartbeats, before rising himself and pulling her chin up for another kiss. "Shall I return the favor, then?" Aymeric hums, tilting his head so their noses brush. His free hand wanders down, until it's hovering at her hip, brushing the dip in her muscles _just_ shy of her wetness.

"Mmm," Hallura hums, musing on the idea. It would be pleasing to have his tongue on her tonight - he is _so_ good at using it, after all - but it is late, and she is hungry for her full meal, not just half. "You can return it later, if there's time," she answers, sliding her hands up to his shoulders. "But right now I want you inside me."

"You're sure?" He sounds surprised, and if Hallura didn't know better she'd think his ego might even be a little bruised.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Aymeric, I dream of your tongue whenever we're apart," she chuckles, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. "But right now? I just want to be filled up by you."

"As if I could say no when you say it like that," Aymeric huffs, pressing a swift kiss to her lips. Hallura smiles into it, and when he reaches down to hoist her up by the legs, she lets out a yelp and wraps her arms around his neck.

He carries her to bed, and sets her against the pillows gently - so gently it makes Hallura’s heart twinge just a little. She watches with piqued interest as he slips his pants all the way off before joining her. “How would you have me tonight, Lord Commander?” she purrs, drawing her hands up her front to play at her chest.

“I’d have you enjoy yourself,” Aymeric replies, running his fingers up her thighs, “and let me do the rest of the work.” 

“I’m all yours,” she breathes in response, relaxing her body to be pliant for him. He takes the initiative, gripping her legs and lifting them one at a time so her calves rest on his shoulders; the hot kiss he presses to her right calf makes Hallura shiver, thrilled by the touch but also nervous for the underlying intimacy of the gesture.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable, tell me to stop,” Aymeric tells her, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping a few times to prepare. Hallura nods, smiling lazily, and Aymeric takes her affirmation to push his hips forward, sheathing himself inside of her with one smooth, languid motion. 

“ _Ah,_ ” she gasps, toes curling with pleasure at the feeling of being full. She doesn’t try to stop herself from tightening around him, allowing herself to get lost completely in the sensation. “Mmm, _Aymeric._ ”

“Let go, Hallura,” he pants back, fingers tightening against her thigh. He says nothing more, instead drawing back to plunge his hips back to hers, and Hallura is gone, one hand pressed to the headboard of the bed and the other wedged in her mouth to muffle her moans. 

Every one of his motions is so smooth, so effortless - Aymeric is by far the best fuck she’s had in years. As he swivels his hips and leads her steadily to her peak with all the grace of a dancer, she lets herself think about the first time they slept together and how desperately she had ridden him, how they had both come, shaking and delirious from highs long-needed.

Now, he knows how to play her like an instrument, knows where she likes him best, knows that she likes it when he slowly builds her to a frenzy before allowing himself to chase his high with fervor. She catches the glint of sweat on his shoulders and brow in the firelight, and feels herself jump closer to the edge at the thought that it is _her_ doing.

His talented hips seem to stall the passing of time; she loses track of how long he fucks into her, instead building her own orgasm by tweaking her nipples and focusing on the sound of skin meeting skin. Only when Aymeric presses a hand to her front does she realizes how close she’s coming, how he is wordlessly warning her of his own peak. With a gasp, she snakes a hand down her front to join his, pushing down on his fingers for good measure, and Aymeric smiles sharply. 

“Close?” he asks her, fingers quickly becoming slick. His hips have picked up pace, and Hallura feels her toes curl again.

“Very,” she pants back, keening when he rewards her with an extra-powerful thrust that hits exactly where she loves it. She claps a hand over her mouth. “Ah, there, yes, _there,_ Aymeric -” 

He takes to her request with a terse nod, and continues to chase his pleasure in a way that _greatly_ satisfies her as well. His fingers on her, his cock inside her, the heat that is building, building, building - Hallura counts one, two, three heartbeats before she hits euphoria, every sense tingling as she clenches around him over and over again. “Ah - ahhh!” she gasps, vision going starry. “ _Aymeric_ \- mmph!”

Aymeric presses forward - stretching her legs and tightening her even _more,_ drawing out her delicious orgasm - to seal his lips over her own. Hallura is grateful for the added pleasure but even more so for the way he quickly silences her outburst. Her mind is so addled by everything that she almost misses it when he climaxes inside her, a wet warmth spreading from within.

With a huff of exhaustion, Aymeric breaks the kiss and falls to his arms, caging her in; she relaxes her legs, reaching up hazily to touch his face. He is the image of post-coital perfection, glowing and beautiful and pleasured by her hand. She leans up to kiss him, satisfied by the way he meets her lips with a low hum.

When she pulls away and meets his gaze, she can think of only one thing:

_It is such a shame the world will never know that you find such pleasure because of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr! https://alamhigyoooo.tumblr.com/


	5. biting + "i didn't know i was into that" (g'raha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's a man of restraint - usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miqo fangs....goode :^)

“You’re being a tease tonight,” Hallura complains, pouting down at G’raha from her place against the pillows. 

With a smile, G’raha continues to kiss up the length of her unclothed calf. “I’m simply savoring the moment,” he drawls, enjoying the warmth of her skin against his lips. It’s been a while since they last spent time together like this - Hallura was gone far longer than expected or desired - and he has nourished a craving for her the whole time.

Hallura lets out a huff. “Is this because I spent so long in the Source?”

“Perhaps.” He pauses to press his nose to her skin, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. Cardamom and juniper, sweat and arousal - he has missed this. He presses more open-mouthed kisses to her knee, the top of her thigh. “I worked up an appetite for you while you were away, I suppose.”

“I can’t tell if I’m flattered or frustrated,” Hallura mutters, curling her toes; the motion makes her whole leg flex, and the shift of her muscles against his hands makes G’raha shudder. “Do you think you’re the only one who was lonely?”

“I don’t doubt that you were lonely,” agrees G’raha, tracing patterns on her thigh. “But since you were gone for so long I can assume you were kept busy. And _I,_ ” he sighs, setting down her leg, “was left alone here with nothing else to occupy my thoughts.”

“Surely the _Crystal Exarch_ had _something_ to keep himself busy,” Hallura snarks back, rolling her eyes. G’raha shuffles closer, leaning over her to press a kiss to her lips.

“My hands pale in comparison to yours, if that’s what you mean.” His words seem to placate her a little - she lets out a soft hum and leans up to kiss him again. G’raha takes her wrists in his hands and pins them to the mattress. “I’ve spent every day thinking of you, of what I’d do to you when you came home,” he murmurs, locking eyes with her. “Won’t you let me treat you the way I’ve wanted to for so long?”

She ponders over it for a moment, before smiling and chuckling. “I couldn’t say no to such a heartfelt offer,” she laughs. “Fine. Do with me what you will - but I intend to repay the favor.”

“I look forward to it,” he says, kissing her again. Hallura smiles and parts her lips to bite at his mouth - he acquiesces with pleasure, loving the way she rolls his lower lip between her teeth. He tugs back, taking care not to nick her with his sharp incisors. She has always loved his lips, and makes a point of telling him so - so tonight, he plans to use them to their fullest potential.

“Do tell me if you ever want me to stop,” he reminds her, pulling away after a few moments of passionate kisses. He presses a chaste kiss to her nose before sitting back on his heels and running his hands up her thighs. 

“You’re not undressing?” Hallura asks, looking surprised when he brushes his hands over her hips and underwear instead of divesting himself of his robes. 

“Not yet.” There are more pressing matters for him to attend to. “Right now, you are the only one that matters.”

She doesn’t respond, but tilts her head in acceptance and closes her eyes. As her lashes flutter shut, G’raha takes a moment to stare wistfully at her face, tracing his eyes down her bare torso. Every scar, every tattoo, every dip of muscle - truly, Hallura is a sight to behold, and he inhales sharply as he thinks about how she is _his_ to lavish.

He doesn’t spend too long looking - though Hallura has given him leave to have his fun, she’s still impatient and he’s sure she’ll take matters into her own hands if he drags things out too far. Slowly, he runs his palms from the front of her hips to the sides, hooking his fingers beneath her underwear and tugging the fabric down. Hallura lifts her hips off the bed just enough for him to slide them down, drawing her knees in close so he can take them off with ease. 

“I missed you so much,” he breathes, letting the fabric fall to the mattress and setting his hands against her legs again. Something inside of him _needs_ to be touching her, feeling her - he wonders if this intensity really _is_ because she spent so much time away. “I thought of you every day. How you felt, how you smelled, how you sounded.”

“Mmm.” Hallura shifts and relaxes her legs, sliding them very intentionally against his body. “I clouded your every sense, did I?”

“Every one.” G’raha closes his eyes and breathes deep - he can sense her arousal in the air, and it makes his mind go wild. Without another thought, he reaches down to spread her legs with his hands, gripping her thighs. “Especially taste.”

When he opens his eyes again, he finds Hallura smirking at him. “Taste?” she repeats, eyes playful. She spreads her legs wider for him, holding his gaze the whole time. “Let’s not keep you waiting, then,” she purrs, and the invitation is more than enough for G’raha to begin his work. 

Wordlessly, G’raha sets his fingers to her, at first simply caressing around her entrance and then parting her folds to thumb over her clit. Hallura moans and shifts, rocking gently into his touch. Her reactions are pleasing, but he doesn’t wish to end his attentions so swiftly, and turns instead back to her long, beautiful legs.

Her tanned skin is flushed pink, and as he leans in to kiss her legs again he can taste the faintest beginnings of sweat. She smells of spice and salt, and if he leans in closer he can - 

No, he can’t. He can’t smell himself on her anymore. 

G’raha pauses, pressing his nose to her skin, wondering if he’s just missing it. But no - there’s nothing left of his scent on her skin.

Has it really been so long?

“What?” Hallura lifts her head to look at him, and he realizes he’s spoken aloud. 

“It’s been so long,” he repeats, stopping to flick out his tongue and lick a thick stripe against her leg; she tastes of sex. She shudders and drops her head back to the pillows. “It’s been so long that you don’t smell like me anymore.”

“Ah,” she gasps, and the air becomes thick with her arousal. He feels every one of his senses sharpen, his ears pressing back against his head. Again, he drags his tongue across her skin, up the insides of her thigh. Hallura spreads her legs ever wider, and G’raha can _see_ the glint of her essence at the apex of her thighs.

She is wet and ready for _him_ , and it’s been so long, it’s been _so_ long. He’s overcome with the need to have her again, to make her _his_. 

Without thinking, he parts his lips and _bites_.

“Oh!” Hallura jumps, and G’raha realizes - 

“Hallura!” He flies back in shock, eyes wide. His whole body becomes rigid with fear and shame. 

“You bit me,” Hallura says, pushing herself up on her elbows. She sounds dazed, slowly looking down to the pink mark on her thigh. There are two little indentations where his fangs sank into her skin, deeper than the rest of his teeth. The room is utterly silent for a moment, save for the sound of their breathing.

“I’m so - I’m so sorry,” he stammers, humiliated. He is normally so careful not to scrape her with his teeth - sharper by nature thanks to his Miq’ote heritage - and before tonight he’s never - but now...and just like that! “Are you - did I hurt you?”

He has no idea what’s gotten into him.

Hallura just looks over to him with glossy eyes. “Raha,” she murmurs, and he feels electricity shoot down his spine. 

“S-shall I get a cloth for you?” he rushes to ask, already scooting back to jump off the bed. He’s beyond mortified - she must think he’s gone crazy. “I - I’m terribly sorry -”

A sudden grip on his crystalline wrist stops him. Hallura wraps long fingers around him and tugs. “I liked it, Raha,” she says.

Everything freezes. “You - what?” 

Hallura reaches up to him and captures his chin with her other hand. “I liked it,” she repeats, voice commanding, and her voice goes straight to his groin. “Use your fangs on me, Raha. I want to feel your teeth against my skin.”

Then she’s kissing him, hard, and biting at his lips, challenging him. “You - mm - you’re sure?” G’raha manages between kisses, struggling to keep his eyes open. He has to admit - the thought of marking Hallura with his teeth is incredibly arousing, but he wants to be sure _she’s_ sure.

“You’ve never bitten me before,” she tells him, nipping at his jaw. Her playful bites play cruel tricks on his mind. “I didn’t know I liked it until you finally did it...and I liked it. A lot.”

Impatient, she tugs his hand so his crystal fingers brush the curls between her thighs; G’raha shivers, letting his fingers dip down to collect her wetness once again. “I like being _yours,_ Raha,” she says, pressing her hips against his hand. “Mark me. Claim me. Savor this moment, because I am _yours._ ”

As though in a trance, G’raha pulls away from her; he takes a long look into her eyes. “You...are spoiling me,” he hums, slowly settling himself between her legs again. 

“It’s hardly spoiling if I’m enjoying it, too.” 

“Well, if you insist.” He kneels before her, wrapping his free hand beneath one of her knees. The first pink mark has become bolder red, taunting him, practically begging him to leave more. With a quick kiss against her legs, he growls, “You’re _mine_.”

As G’raha sinks his teeth into her thigh once more, Hallura lets out a deep moan that, for once, makes him _glad_ he lost control.

__

“My lord,” Lyna says, setting down papers on his desk. Her tone is tense; G’raha looks up from his work to frown at her. She has come for her weekly reports as usual, but today something is off. “I...have something to ask of you.”

“What is it, Captain?” he asks, worried she must have bad news - or worse, a lecture for how much he’s been working.

Lyna squeezes her eyes shut, and G’raha’s stomach flips in anxiety. “Lyna?” he asks again, leaning forward.

Like a floodgate being opened, words come pouring out of her. “I - I would greatly appreciate it if you asked the Warrior of Darkness to wear _pants,_ ” she says in a rush, eyes still closed tight. “Or...if the Warrior is not amicable to such garments...I would appreciate it if you would leave marks in places the public will not see.”

And with that, she pivots on her heel and all but runs out of his office - leaving G’raha behind to cover his face in shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr! https://alamhigyoooo.tumblr.com/


	6. phone (linkshell) sex (aymeric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aymeric is lucky he has a private office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also: hallura misuses a linkshell and aymeric loves it
> 
> please help this poor blue elf man LOLOLOLOL

Aymeric is sorting through his morning reports when he gets the call. 

On his desk, his private linkpearl chimes, which can mean only one thing - Hallura is calling him.

Surprised and worried, he rushes to answer. She hasn't called him first in months - not since the fiasco at Rhalgr's Reach. Aymeric strongly suspects that she is unwell; quiet reports from the Scions have only reinforced his fears. The last he had heard, they'd arrived in Kugane and were seeking passage across the Ruby Sea - and Hallura had been despondent.

What could she be calling about now? Aymeric isn't sure what to expect. Swallowing down his nerves, he picks up the pearl and sets it to his ear. "Hallura?" he answers. 

_"Are you alone right now?"_

Her tone, playful and sultry, the audible smirk in her voice - this is the last thing Aymeric would have expected from Hallura right now. Taken aback, he replies, "Hallura - I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Are you alright?"

_"Oh, I'm fine. I'm fantastic, actually. I feel better than I have for a long time."_

Aymeric lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s wonderful to hear,” he says, smiling softly. “It’s been far too long since I last heard joy in your voice.”

_“Hm. You’re about to hear something more than joy, love. But you didn’t answer my question. Are you alone?”_

Guiltily, Aymeric glances around his office - as if there’s anyone in the room but him. “I wouldn’t have answered your call so eagerly if I weren’t,” he chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “Do you have something urgent to talk about?”

_“Not so much talk, no. Ah.”_

Aymeric hears a soft sigh and what sounds like the rustle of fabric. “Hallura?”

_“I didn’t realize how much I missed your voice. Ah, gods. It’s been so long.”_

With a start, Aymeric realizes what’s happening. “Are you touching yourself?” he asks, his head suddenly light, his mouth going dry.

_“That I am.”_ Hallura lets out a breathless laugh. _“Can you blame me? Your voice is enough to make my toes curl.”_

The image of Hallura, pants shoved down her thighs, hand toying at her core, makes Aymeric shudder. “So that’s why you called me,” he says, closing his eyes and pressing his hand to his face.

_“Oh, I didn’t just call you so I could get off.”_ There’s more shuffling sounds, and then Hallura is speaking right into his ear. _“I haven’t been present for you lately, and I thought I might start to make up for that by giving you a special treat of your own.”_

Aymeric lets out a long, slow breath, feeling heat rise in his veins. “I see,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. “You enjoy tormenting me, don’t you?”

_“It doesn’t have to be torture. Unless you’re otherwise occupied?”_

Aymeric glances out his office window at the light blue skies. “I have a meeting in about fifteen minutes,” he manages to get out, but the more he thinks about it the less he really cares. 

_“That’s more than enough time.”_ The smirk is back in her voice. _“Won’t you indulge, Aymeric?”_

“You are a _terrible_ influence,” he concedes with a groan, tilting his head back so it rests against his chair. How long has it been? How long? Hallura is _here_ and willing and it’s been too long. 

_“You love it.”_ She hums softly, and he imagines her rolling her clit between her fingers. The thought goes directly south; his face burning, he feels his arousal slowly begin to surface. 

“What are you doing?” he grits out, eyes tightly closed. 

_“WIshing your fingers were on me. Wishing you were between my legs and touching me.”_

“Mmph.” Aymeric muffles a moan with his hand, before pressing his hand against his pants. It’s been so long since he last heard her like this, so long since he’s felt such fire in his blood - the rush is unbelievably fast, and he feels himself grow hard embarrassingly quickly. 

_“You like the sound of that?”_

“More than I’d like to admit,” he replies, adjusting in his seat and applying more pressure with his hand. “I wish I could be there to ravish you.”

_“Ravish me, hm? You sound - ah - you sound starved.”_

“And you don’t?”

_“I’m famished. I miss - mm - I miss how you taste. I miss having you in my mouth.”_

Tight, wet heat, and a wicked tongue - Aymeric’s mind flashes to Hallura, kneeling before him in the dark, toying with his cock in her mouth. He lets out a low moan, using his free hand to unlace his trousers. 

Having found a weakness, Hallura presses further. _“Are you touching yourself and thinking of my tongue?”_

“I am,” he breathes, managing to free himself from his pants. He almost keens in relief when he takes his cock in hand, thumbing over the head to lubricate his fingers. “But my hands are nothing compared to your mouth.”

_“That makes two of us - oh. The time you made me see stars with your tongue - ah! Aymeric -”_

She sounds just like she did that night - when he had pulled her legs over his shoulders and lavished her core with his lips, pushed her to a peak so powerful she'd torn holes in his sheets and drew blood muffling her cries with her hand. Dark pride wells in his chest, makes his abdomen tighten, as he thinks of her touching herself to the memory of his tongue.

Aymeric hears more shuffling, and then a soft moan - perhaps she’s slipped her fingers inside herself; he envisions her laid back, legs spread wide, smiling as she puts on a show just for him. Slowly, he pumps his wrist, trying to pace his pleasure - though the dizzying emotion of it all threatens to bring his high faster than he wants. "All I can think of is you," he gasps out, fingers becoming slick. "I can imagine you here -"

_"And what am I doing? Am I kneeling for you? Or do you have me bent over with your fingers deep inside me?"_

Hallura's filthy words make him flush to the tips of his ears - he’s grateful that only he can hear them. "Neither," he answers, eyes closed. "You're lying in front of me...and you have a hand between your legs - ah - and I can only watch as you play with yourself."

_"Come now, that sounds no different than the present."_ Despite her chastising, her breath comes hard and fast, and Aymeric sees her fingers quicken from behind his eyelids. 

"Is it so wrong to envision you as you are?" he chuckles, curling his hand. "No memory will match the way you make me feel in this moment."

_"It's a shame I can't be there in person to make it utterly unforgettable."_

"Oh? And what would you do if you were?" Steadily, he increases the pace of his hand, wrapping his fingers around his cock in a vain attempt to replicate Hallura's touch. 

_"You're in your office?"_

"Yes."

She pauses for a moment. Aymeric can hear the rhythmic sounds of her arm moving and shudders.

_“I think I’d be so impatient I’d only be able to wait until the guards closed the doors. I’d meet you halfway across the room and I’d kiss you like it was the last time I’d ever see you.”_

“Go on.” The thought of her fierce lips, her dominating kisses - it makes his heart burn with need for her.

_“I’d have you right there - mmm - on the floor. I’d push you down and kiss you, and stroke your cock through your pants until you were hard and ready for me.”_

Aymeric knew what he was asking for when he did - but it doesn’t stop him from going red, nor does it stop him from quickening his hand against his member. “And what, then, of you?”

_“I’m not sure, Lord Commander.”_ Her voice is a devious purr. _“Why don’t you tell me? You seemed to delight in the image of me pleasuring myself for you to watch.”_

“I would - I would pleasure you myself,” he gasps, vividly imagining the feeling of her skin beneath his fingertips. Her warmth, her wetness, the scent of her release - his senses are driving him mad. “I’d push your hands away and take you for my own - tease you until you were dripping for me. I’d have you writhing on the floor and I’d kiss you so the guards wouldn’t hear your cries.”

There’s a sharp intake of air over the linkpearl; Aymeric wonders if she’s quickened the speed of her fingertips, picturing her pumping three fingers in and out. He wishes furiously that it was him, that he was there to fill her instead. 

_“Gods - already crying out - and we haven’t even gotten to my favorite part. Surely you wouldn’t leave me wanting like that.”_

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Always, he has loved being inside her, fitting against her as though they were made for each other. His hand is a poor substitute for her snug walls around him; he shivers, collecting more wetness on his fingers. "And I somehow doubt that you would let me off if I tried."

_"Mm, you know me so well. I'd not suffer a climax without you inside me, after so much time apart."_

“Hallura - _ah_ -” His mind floods with memories of being inside her, of body pressed against his, of the addicting friction of skin on skin - his vision of her is a cruelty to himself. “I need you, right now,” he groans, the pleasure from his hand warring with the agony of craving her.

_“I know, love, I know. When I come home - ah - when I come home I’m going to ravage you. I’m going to fuck you so hard that neither of us will be able to walk until the next day.”_

Hallura’s dirty talk is one of Aymeric’s greatest weaknesses. He lets out a shaky gasp, speeding up the flicks of his hand against his cock, thinking of Hallura spread atop him, hips slamming into his. He thinks of the bruises she’ll leave and the sore muscles they’ll have from such fierce lovemaking - marks invisible to all but them.

_“Are you close?”_ She is panting - Aymeric wonders if he’s hallucinating or if he can actually hear the wet sounds of her fingers against her core. 

He’s incredibly close - everything feels tight and hot and there’s pressure everywhere. “I am,” he says, biting back a moan when he manages to touch himself _just_ right - just the way Hallura would.

_“I want to hear you - I want to hear you come for me.”_ She’s getting louder, breathier.

“I - _Lura_ -” It’s like his hands have a mind of their own, frenzied by her voice. He arches his back, thrusting his hips forward. Her deep laugh spurs him higher, higher.

_“Come for me, Aymeric. Let me hear you.”_

In his vision he can practically see her - her bright eyes against the dim light of his room, hair messy. Her rosy, full lips are turned upwards in a smirk; she snaps her hips down to fill herself with him - 

“Hallura!”

And just like that, it’s over for Aymeric - the world goes white, his mind utterly blank, as he releases onto his fingertips, trembling from what might be the first orgasm he’s had for months. He strokes himself through it, unable to let go of the searing heat, unwilling to let it end, gasping for air as though he’s held his breath the whole time.

Over the linkshell, Hallura’s gasps hitch into a cry. _“Aymeric - I - ngh!”_

The sound of her peak - the thought of her clenching walls - sends one last burst of arousal through his body, sudden and powerful and almost painful. Aymeric feels himself spurt out one last time, before everything begins to come back into dizzying focus.

“Seven hells,” he swears quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and knocking his head against the back of his seat. Only now does he register the ache in his wrist, the sweat clinging to his brow and body beneath his clothes. He can hear Hallura still panting, catching her breath.

_“Felt good?”_

Aymeric can only offer a chuckle in response. When he opens his eyes, he sees the mess he’s made of himself and the desk in front of him - just _barely_ missing the papers he’d been working on. One detail at a time, he realizes where he is, what time it is, and all his obligations for the day, and feels a shameful blush creep into his cheeks.

As if on queue, Hallura chimes back in, sounding hazy and pleased. _“Don’t you have a meeting to go to soon?”_

“I’m happy you can enjoy my mortification,” Aymeric mutters, reaching carefully into his desk for one of the spare napkins he keeps for meals. Still, as he cleans himself up and rights his trousers, he can’t help an exasperated smile.

_“Oh, don’t pout. You enjoyed it - I wouldn’t have called if I knew you wouldn’t.”_

“A bold assumption of you - and a correct one.”

_“See? You do have some daring in you after all.”_

He laughs, simply shaking his head fondly. “If only people knew the things I would try for you,” he remarks dryly.

_“Mm, I think I like keeping_ that _part a secret.”_ There’s a rustling sound and then Hallura sighs. _“I’ve got to go now, Aymeric, but I’ll try to call you again.”_

“So soon?” Aymeric protests, as if he doesn’t have obligations to attend to himself. He balks, realizing he doesn’t even know where Hallura is or what she’s been doing. “Is everything alright?”

_“I’m fine. I just have to run back to camp and meet up with the Scions before they realize I’m gone.”_ She sighs as though she’s stretching. 

Aymeric frowns; he wishes he could convince her to sit down and tell him everything that’s happened since they last spoke, but the House of Lords is not to be kept waiting, and the Scions need her. 

_“You’re worrying. I can hear you worrying.”_

“Can you blame me? You call for the first time in months and take me off guard like that, and now you might be running off into danger and I can’t do anything to help you,” he says, trying not to sound upset and failing - he can’t help but feel a bit played with, a little brushed off.

_“I know. I’m...I’m sorry, Aymeric. I haven’t been myself for a while. I promise, I’ll call you later - I promise.”_ She sounds genuinely apologetic, and Aymeric lets out a huff.

“I will hold you to it,” he murmurs softly. “Be safe, Lura. I love you.”

_“I love you too, Aymeric.”_ There’s more shuffling sounds and then a loud _smack_ ; Aymeric blinks in surprise. _“A kiss for you - something to think of me by.”_

The flirtiness is back, and he can picture her winking. He smiles. “I won’t be forgetting you soon,” he assures her.

_“You’d best not - not after the fun we just had! Talk to you soon, love!”_

And with one final tease, the line goes quiet. Aymeric blushes, pressing a fist to his lips to muffle his grin - just in time for a knock on his office doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr! https://alamhigyoooo.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! https://alamhigyoooo.tumblr.com/


End file.
